


Get off the internet and go to bed!

by narwalish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mentions of one sided Scorpius/Lily, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narwalish/pseuds/narwalish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I did not introduce you to technology so that you could deprive yourself of sleep, Scorpius."</p><p>Scorpius has been spending too much time on the internet, and Albus is annoyed. They make it up to each other in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get off the internet and go to bed!

**Author's Note:**

> Scorpius and Albus are like 20-ish  
> Enjoy! <3

_Sometimes I look back on my life and question my choices. Some people ask me if I often regret the things I have said and done, but I often cannot bring myself to answer. Must I be forced to remember them? Am I meant to plague my heart with the mistakes of my life? It's a strange thought. I've often been told I think too much, often it's with a hint of humour, yet sometimes with a tone of sourness._

_One could say that yes, I do over-think things, I do tend to allow my thoughts to wonder, but is that so wrong?_

A groan from across the room jolts me from my nocturnal habits. "Scorpius? You're still up...? You're not on that bloody website again, are you?" I blush faintly. "For your information, it's called Tumblr, and I have a large amount of followers, thank you very much."

"They probably pity you because you're on your computer, blogging, at 1-in-the-fucking-morning, Scorpius. I did not introduce you to technology so that you could deprive yourself of sleep." I know he's annoyed when he swears, Albus hardly ever swears. Maybe I had been on the internet for too long...

I sigh. "Sorry, Al. I'll come to bed in a bit..." I get up, stretching, and walk across the room. He frowns slightly as I walk past him, but I ignore him. I'm too tired to have another argument.

Making my way upstairs, I slowly pull off my shirt, dropping it on the staircase. I almost unconsciously take my clothes off until I reach the top of the stairs wearing only my boxer shorts. Trudging my way across the wooden floorboards, I step into the bathroom. I stare at my reflection in the mirror and grimace. My hair is sticking out at all angles, probably due to my habit of ruffling it when I'm writing, and there are rather prominent bags under my eyes. I really did need more sleep...

I jump as I feel two arms wrap around my waist and a cold chest press against my back. "I'm sorry I shouted..." Albus nuzzled at my shoulder, his soft hair tickling my neck, "but I've missed you recently... You're always on that ruddy computer of yours..." Soft lips left gentle kisses at the base of my neck. "And you hardly even discuss your writing with me any more... It's sad..." I feel his body press upwards as he gets on his tiptoes to kiss up my neck, and I chuckle quietly. Our height difference could be very entertaining at times...

I turn in his arms, smiling down at him, his bright eyes shining as he looks up. "Sorry I was a prick to you, Malfoy..." "It's okay, Potter. I'm a prick too." I lean down slowly and press my lips to his, my arms wrapping themselves around his slim waist. Our lips dance slowly together as I feel Albus whine quietly. I pull away and raise an eyebrow, "What?". He pouts (the girly sod) and whines again, "more."

I roll my eyes and chuckle, moving my hands down to his arse. "Needy little thing, aren't you?" He grins, "I might be~ I'm just so lucky to have such a lovely boyfriend who takes care of that for me~" I blinked in mock confusion. "You do? What's his name then? You had better not be shagging him in this house, I'd kill him." I snickered as I heard the quiet mutter of 'Idiot' from the shorter man in front of me and allowed my hands to gently knead his backside through his boxers. "What was that, dearest?" I smirked at the oh-so-familiar sound of his quiet moans. "R-Rude..."

"Rude, am I? Well, that's not very nice of you, is it Mr Potter?" He shuddered at the use of his surname as I nipped along his shoulder and neck, pulling him up against me. My hands still on his arse, he wraps his legs gently around my waist and his arms around my neck, pressing close to me. Keeping a tight hold on him, I made my way into the bedroom, gently dropping my lover onto the bed. He grinned up at me, getting onto his hands and knees to crawl over to me, resting his hands on my hips. I look down at him, smirking slightly, as I run one of my hands through his hair.

He blushes, slowly pulling my boxers down and I notice, with a hint of delight, he gently licks his lips as he stares at my length. He reaches a hand up to pump it gently, making me groan. He looks up at me and, retaining eye contact, he slowly opens his mouth to wrap his lips around my tip, taking my member in inch by inch. "F-Fuck," why is he so good at this? He starts to suck and begins to bob his head gently, allowing me to grip his hair. "P-please, Al... Faster..." I blink as he reaches his hands up to grip mine, guiding them to grip tighter at his head. I frown until he smirks up at me, no longer sucking, and whispers "Fuck my mouth, Scor~"

I can feel my cock get harder at the words and lean down to quickly peck him on the lips, before standing up straight again and slowly pushing my member into his mouth, savouring the softness of his pink lips. I move my hips back and begin to slowly thrust into his mouth, smirking at the obscene noises coming from my lover's mouth. I groan as I feel myself hit the back of his throat, making him gag, and I pause slightly to check he's okay. He whines, mouth still full, and grabs his own member, rubbing himself shamelessly with his boxers around his knees. I continue thrusting, harder and harder until I'm almost at my limit, before pulling out of his mouth slowly. Albus whimpers again, looking up at me. I love the look he always has after he gives me a blowjob; messed up hair, swollen lips, slightly watery eyes.

I lean down to kiss him again, only stopping briefly to pull his bed shirt over his head. He lies back, pulling me with him, and grins at me as he runs his fingers through my white blonde locks. I gently trail a hand up his leg, chuckling as he bends his knees and spreads his legs for me. I lean over to our bedside table, opening the second drawer to get the small bottle. "Sorry, babe. I moved it." I look over at Albus in confusion, "Lily came over today, didn't she? I had to move it because she was snooping around. Hang on." He gets up, walking across the room to the wardrobe. I take a moment to appreciate his arse before sighing slightly. Not many people knew about Albus and I. Rose, Albus' beloved cousin, was one of the few people who knew. Lily, Albus' younger sister, was not. Having harboured a long-term crush on me, we decided that she would probably not be very happy if she found out her older brother was shagging me on an almost daily basis.

Albus walks back over with the small bottle in hand and crawls over to me once on the bed. He grins mischievously at me, slowly lying on his back and spreading his legs for me. I chuckle, shuffling forward to kneel between his legs, and take the bottle from his hands to pour the cold liquid on my fingers. "Scorp, wait." Albus stops me before I can slick my fingers, "I don't need preparation... I just want to feel you..." He practically moans it, but still somehow manages to sound innocent while saying the words. Rolling my eyes but letting a loving smirk grace my mouth, I relented. As I slicked up my member, I leaned down to kiss up his neck and shoulders, finishing by quickly pecking him on the mouth. "Ready?" I say as I quickly wipe my hand on the bed cover to wipe off the lube, then entwining my fingers with his as he says "oh god, _please._ "

I push into him, and I groan at the hot tightness surrounding me. I slowly let him take my length at his own pace, holding back from thrusting. His face is contorted into a mix of both pain and pleasure as I fill him, squeezing my hand as he adjusts. When my entire length is inside him, he lets out a quiet whine, looking up at me with lust-filled eyes.

"Move, you bastard...!"

I chuckle, obeying his wishes. My hips pull backwards almost by themselves as I quickly thrust back into him. _Merlin,_  he feels good. My pattern speeds up as his orders become more desperate. Gasps of ' _faster!_ ', ' _harder!_ ', and ' _fuck, more!_ ' fill the room between erotic moans and the shameless sound of skin against skin as I pound into him. With each thrust I felt closer to the edge, until I hit his goldmine.

"Oh, fuck. Oh fuck fuck fuck  _shiiiit_. Scorpius please do that again!" He's breathless, tears filling his eyes from the need of release. I complied. Thrusting against his prostate continually, I groan as he screams out my name. He tightens around my length as he releases, hands now on my back as he digs his nails into my skin. The sudden pressure around me pushes me over the edge and I join him in release. When we're both spent, we lie there a moment, both breathing heavily before I pull out of him. I collapse onto the bed, grinning sleepily at Albus as I wrap my arms around his waist and gently press my lips to his forehead. The shorter man smiles back, leaning into the embrace.

He chuckles, "I may let you off for not sleeping as much if you do this more often..."

"Will you now, Potter? Are you trying to bribe me into sleeping with you?"

"I might be, Malfoy."

I smirk, rolling my eyes slightly. "You know, you only ever swear when you're really annoyed, or when we're shagging. It's quite comforting to know I'm probably the only person to ever hear you say 'fuck' in such an obscene manner."

He pouts, looking up at me in annoyance. "Don't tell my mum, I'm trying to get off as the polite child. Lily and James have both lost that status and I'm quite keen on keeping it." I laugh lightly at him. "You are so impolite it's actually ridiculous. But I don't think I'll ever prove it, will I?"

"Definitely not."

Smiling at each other, we close our eyes and fall asleep in a tangle of limbs, only to be woken up by the sound of a female scream 9 hours later. It seems that Lily is just as bad as Albus when it comes to knocking, and even worse at alerting people of her forthcoming visits.

Well, at least we don't need to hide the lube any more.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN SMUT BEFORE  
> DON'T JUDGE ME  
> *hides*


End file.
